Do You Trust Me With Your Dreams?
by FlamingoOnFire
Summary: "Arthur, do you trust me?" "With my life." "With your dreams?" -Revamped-


**A/N: I've caught the Inception bug. Yes, I'm pretty late getting it, but better late than never. Arthur/Eames is the ONLY slash pairing I like, out of alllll the fandoms I'm in. I'm torn between them, and Arthur/Ariadne. THEY'RE SO PERFECT.**

**Anyway. I came up with the idea for this while I was watching the scene where Arthur was explaining totems to Ariadne, and he was like "I can't let you touch it, that would defeat the purpose." I was like BITCH, ARIADNE WILL DO WHAT SHE DAMN WELL PLEASES. It was originally going to be A/A, but for some reason I decided to go with Eames instead.**

**So, here you go. My first Inception fic.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to own any of the characters.  
><strong>

Arthur furrowed his brow slightly, shifting a bit in his seat. He sighed and set down his pen, before clasping his hands together and looking up. "Yes?"

Eames was staring across the room at Arthur intently, and Arthur cocked an eyebrow in slight annoyance. "Darling, you really ought to take a break," Eames got up, crossed the room with a chair in tow, and sat at the table across from Arthur.

Arthur leaned back in his chair, unclasping his hands and lowering his eyebrow. "I'm almost finished. Have some patience."

"I'd wait 'til the sun burns up for you."

Arthur rolled his eyes in slight embarrassment. This did not go unnoticed by Eames. "I'm serious, Eames."

"As am I." Eames leaned forward, elbows on the table, his face was wiped of all its usual smirks and smiles. Arthur broke eye contact, suddenly shy. He could feel his cheeks redden, and he reached into his pocket and withdrew his die, quickly rolling it once on the table before grasping it in his fist. Eames tilted his head slightly, looking curiously at Arthur's fist. Eames took his poker chip out of his pocket as well, and looked at it under the table for a moment.

"I quite like how our totems match," Eames glanced up, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, and was met by the Point Man's quizzical expression.

"Gambling, love," Eames held up his chip. Arthur half-smiled. "That's pure coincidence, Mr. Eames."

"Or fate," Eames winked, causing Arthur's cheeks to redden further, and he shifted his gaze to a spot on the table in front of him.

"You don't really believe in fate, do you?"

"Not until I met you."

Arthur didn't hesitate in rolling his die again. Eames cocked his head slightly and put his chip on the table, staring at it for a moment, contemplating. Arthur had explained the importance of totems to him, just as he did to Ariadne.

_"So, a totem. It's a small object, potentially heavy, something you can have on you all the time." Arthur's voice had taken on a tone of authority.  
><em>

_"What, like a coin?" Ariadne looked at him, somewhat puzzled.  
><em>

_"No," he said, a trace of irritation laced through the word, "It has to be more unique than that. Like..." he reached down into his pocket, pulling out a small red die and holding it up. "This is a loaded die," he said, before Ariadne reached out for it. Arthur pulled his hand away, curling his precious totem into a tight fist. "I can't let you touch it, that would defeat the purpose. See, only I know the balance and weight of this particular loaded die. That way when you look at your totem, you know beyond a doubt you're not in someone else's dream."_

"Arthur, do you trust me?" Eames said suddenly, looking up from his totem.

This caught Arthur off guard, but he was able to answer without missing a beat. "With my life."

"With your dreams?"

Arthur blinked. "I don't...understand. What do you mean?"

"Dreams, darling. Do you trust me? That_ this_ is real? That our feelings are real? That I don't have you laying somewhere up above, an IV shoved into your wrist?"

Arthur's eyes flashed down to his closed fist for half a second. What if Eames was telling this truth? What if he really _did_ have him hooked up somewhere? But his totem promised his that this was reality.

"It's alright, Arthur. You don't have to answer right away," Eames started rolling his chip between his fingers, watching it intently. Arthur tilted his head downwards, eyebrows furrowed in thought. The corner of Eames' mouth twitched, threatening to break into a smile. He knew Arthur. He already knew the answer.

Arthur exhaled quietly, before flicking his gaze up to the Forger. Eames was a lot of things - a liar, a cheater, a thief. But he wouldn't lie to Arthur. He swallowed, and sat up straight, squaring his shoulders. Yes. He trusted Eames. How could he not? After everything they'd been through, all the feelings they shared. There was no one Arthur trusted as much as the man sitting across from him. Arthur closed his eyes. "Yes, Eames. I trust you."

"I knew you did, darling," Eames let his smile take over his face, lighting it up. He stopped playing with his poker chip, gently reaching out and setting it in the middle of the table. Arthur stared at it.

"Go on," Eames quietly urged. "Just pick it up." Arthur looked back up at Eames.

"Are you sure you wa-"

"Yes." Eames didn't even let the Point Man finish his question. He knew Arthur. Knew that he would make sure Eames was absolutely positive. Arthur raised his fist into Eames' line of vision; his fist relaxed, and he held his precious totem between his forefinger and middle finger. Breaking the rules is something that Arthur, being the best Point Man in the game, would _never_ consider.

But Eames was different.

Arthur slowly slipped from being an immaculate, organized Point Man to being a regular man; a man who made mistakes. A man who wouldn't think twice about picking up a plain poker chip. Arthur wasn't even sure how it worked. With a quick flick of his wrist, Arthur sent his die tumbling across the table, where it came to rest next to Eames' chip.

Eames slowly reached for Arthur's die, never breaking eye contact. Arthur quickly blinked several times, before doing the same. Their hands stopped, hovering over each others' totems. They weren't touching, but could feel the body heat radiating off each other.

"At the same time, then?" Eames didn't blink. Arthur nodded and took a deep breath, breathing a word with his exhaling breath. "One."

Eames licked his lips, still holding Arthur's gaze. "Two."

They both inhaled simultaneously.

"Three," They said together.

And with that, their trust in each other become undoubted and unquestionable.

**A/N: There. I like it a little better, now that it's been fleshed out a bit. I might go back and edit it again, I'm not sure yet.**

**What did you guys think?**


End file.
